supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Swiss Open
The 2018 Swiss Open is the 12th Swiss Open that is scheduled to be held December 10-23. For the women's singles, it was originally going to the last Grand Slam-level tournament to have a 32 seeding system. It would originally be replaced at the 2019 Australian Open with a 16 seeding system used prior to the 2001 Wimbledon Championships. They kept their 32 seeds for the 2019 Australian Open and beyond. It is also known to the the farewell tournament for Cameron Mathison, and Larry Birkhead. Seeds Men's singles The men's singles seedings are special: Dragalge and Electivire announced the men's singles seedings at the 2018 Luk Thung Cup in Bangkok, held the week after the 2018 Petit Le Mans. Also, during the week, Sao Sao Sao ended the winning streak of good singers of 17 (16 out of 17 in Flygon's case) in I Can See Your Voice Thailand. Also, IndyCar eventually used the top 12 ATP ranked players on October 15, 2018 - the date of the seedings announcement for seedings 21-32, due to Mario Lopez's withdrawal. Instead, the Quizizz version is revamped to the Abomasnow special seedings from Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox; the top 12 in the points excluding the 20 full-timers qualify. It is the first time ever that qualification for men's singles seedings are neither the usual: ATP Rankings as of November 19, 2018 nor by IndyCar standings after Sonoma on September 17, 2018. Because they used the October 15, 2018 rankings, notable players that failed to qualify were Karen Khachanov (No.26), Daniil Medvedev (No.21), and Milos Raonic (No.20). Had IndyCar used the November 19, 2018 rankings, Khachanov would have qualified and Dimitrov would have been unseeded, as he was ranked 9th on October 15 but 19th on November 19. *IndyCar points are the final points standings from Sonoma. **Volcarona's points are Robert Wickens' driver points. **Note that Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno have the same driver points. *ATP rankings are from the announcement (October 15, 2018); and points are the points from November 19, 2018 rankings. Withdrawn players Women's singles Women's singles seedings are the year-end WTA Rankings on November 5, 2018. Withdrawn players Men's doubles The men's doubles seeds are determined by the ATP Rankings post-London on November 19, 2018. Women's doubles *1Based on Rankings as of November 5, 2018. Mixed doubles Wildcard entrants Men's singles * Richter Belmont * Simon Belmont * Max Chilton * Chinawut Indracusin * Kan Kantathavorn * Jack Sock * Jo-Wilfried Tsonga * Stan Wawrinka Women's singles * Fiona Ferro * Mellie Francon * Daniela Meuli * Olivia Nobs * Whitney Osuigwe * Conny Perrin * Steelix * Sutatta Udomslip Men's doubles * Accelgor / Escavalier * Palitchoke Ayanaputra / Issara Kitnitchi * Richter Belmont / Simon Belmont * Chespin / Chesnaught * Ed Carpenter / Spencer Pigot * Chinawut Indracusin / Quilladin * Ueli Kestenholz / Thomas Prugger * Philipp Schoch / Simon Schoch Women's doubles * Belinda Bencic / Vera Lapko * Takkatan Chonlada / Supassra Thanachat * Princess Daisy / Princess Peach * Fiona Ferro / Conny Perrin * Onix / Steelix Mixed Doubles * Chespin / Steelix * Conny Perrin / Stan Wawrinka Qualifiers Men's singles # Pramote Pathan # Jirakorn Sompithak # Marcos Baghdatis # Saksit Vejsupaporn # Azumarill # Issara Kitnitchi # Yoshihito Nishioka # Hélio Castroneves # Ryan Harrison # Ugo Humbert # Atom Chanagun # Peerapat Thanewong # Andrey Rublev # Juan Pablo Montoya # Vasek Pospisil # Maximilian Martener Women's singles # Karolína Muchová # Tamara Korpatsch # Iga Świątek # Anna Kalinskaya # Timea Bacsinszky # Arantxa Rus # Liudmila Samsonova # Zarina Diyas # Margarita Gasparyan # Elena Rybakina # Kristýna Plíšková # Anna Blinkova # Kateryna Kozlova # Piyanut Sueajongpru # CoCo Vandeweghe # Anhelina Kalinina Champions Men's singles * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Volcarona, 6–4, 3–2, retired. The 2018 men's singles Swiss Open is considered to be one of the worst finals in IndyCar history; especially that it involved Thai-South Korean actor and singer Jirayu La-ongmanee. It is because most of them incorrectly predicted this final; and everyone went for Novak Djokovic vs. Alexander Zverev. Men's doubles *' Mike Bryan / Jack Sock' def. Pierre-Hugues Herbert / Nicolas Mahut, 6–2, 4–6, 7–6(7–4). Women's singles * Elina Svitolina def. Garbiñe Muguruza, 6–3, 6–2. Despite having Svitolina not play even a single match against Muguruza at all in the 2018 WTA season, this match does not count in the rivalry between Muguruza and Svitolina. (Only WTA matches count). Women's doubles *' Tímea Babos / Kateřina Siniaková' def. Ashleigh Barty / CoCo Vandeweghe, 6–1, 7–5. Mixed doubles *' Ryan Hunter-Reay / Květa Peschke' def. Kiki Bertens / Tanont Chumroen, 6–1, 3–6, 7–5. Protected ranking These following players have entered the main draw with a protected ranking. Men's singles * Mario Lopez * Andy Murray Women's singles * Victoria Azarenka * Svetlana Kuznetsova * Serena Williams Withdrawals These following players have withdrawn because of injury or illness. For women, players must have withdrawn because of playing the $100,000 ITF Dubai tournament, held the same week. Men's singles * Donald Bennie (education) → replaced by Chris Nicholson * Chung Hyeon → replaced by Taylor Fritz * Juan Martín Del Potro (right knee injury) → replaced by Malek Jaziri * Joey Fatone (forearm injury) → replaced by Patricio O'Ward * David Goffin (right shoulder injury) → replaced by Pierre-Hughes Herbert * Maneesh Gupta (education) → replaced by Decidueye * James Hinchcliffe (Days of Thunder) → replaced by Vaporeon * Nick Kyrgios (elbow injury) → replaced by Sam Querrey * Cameron Marshall (education) → replaced by Tanont Chumroen * Rafael Nadal (ankle injury) → replaced by Jan-Lennard Struff * Cameron Prošić (education) → replaced by Jinjett Wattanasin * Robert Wickens (Pocono crash injuries) → replaced by Jakkapat Wattanasin Women's singles * Simona Halep (back injury) → replaced by Magda Linette * Madison Keys (left knee injury) → replaced by Polona Hercog * Viktória Kužmová (playing $100,000 Dubai) → replaced by Monica Niculescu * Kristina Mladenovic (playing $100,000 Dubai) → replaced by Anastasia Potapova * Naomi Osaka (left thigh injury) → replaced by Anna Karolína Schmiedlová * Jeļena Ostapenko → replaced by Eugenie Bouchard * Monica Puig (right leg injury) → replaced by Luksika Kumkhum * Agnieszka Radwańska (retirement from tennis) → replaced by Johanna Larsson * Maria Sharapova (right shoulder injury) → replaced by Ekaterina Alexandrova * Tamara Zidanšek (playing $100,000 Dubai) → replaced by Amanda Anisimova Trivia *IndyCar used Great Britain instead of England and Scotland for the Swiss Open, for Jonathan Bald, Kyle Edmund, Andy Murray and Johanna Konta. *As a result of Abomasnow's The Mask Line Thai elimination during the Swiss Open, non-ATP and non-WTA players (expect for Bayonetta, Princess Daisy, Dark Samus, Ice Climbers, Inklings, Isabelle, Jigglypuff, Lucina, Palutena, Princess Peach, Robin, Princess Rosalina, Samus, Sheik, Princess Zelda, Zero Suit Samus) are eliminated. **All of them compete in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate team (Warrior Mask), captained by the Original 8 from the original Super Smash Bros. and Medicham (replacing Wario).